In this study we have investigated the effects of cocaine on the dopamine reuptake sites in the frontal cortex, as a function of time following chronic administration. The data indicated a 35% reduction in the number of dopamine uptake sites, 2 weeks following the discontinuation of cocaine treatment. The same magnitude of decrease was seen after 3 weeks, which persisted and increased to 50% after 6 weeks of withdrawal.